


Let Him Watch (I'll Teach You a Lesson)

by TakeU2HongKong (SierraWarrior)



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jungkook, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Teasing, Voyeurism, voyeur Namjoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraWarrior/pseuds/TakeU2HongKong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request - “Excuse me? What did you just say?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Him Watch (I'll Teach You a Lesson)

It was an innocent comment said during an argument that started this whole mess. Jungkook doesn’t regret it though. The end result was well worth it.

 

“Excuse me? What did you just say?” Yugyeom growled grabbing his boyfriend’s retreating frame and pulling him back into the room. Jungkook shrugs his shoulders.

 

“Just that if you don’t wanna play with me I’m sure Namjoon will.” Yugyeom slams the door shut and pushes Jungkook against it. 

 

“Jungkook, I think you’re forgetting just who you’re talking to.” Jungkook’s breath hitches as Yugyeom crashes their lips together, and the former moans. However, he keeps up his teasing.

 

“But you said you were too busy for me. Namjoonie is my roommate so he’s just right there. All the time.” Jungkook purrs and Yugyeom pulls away.

 

“Alright, if you want him so bad...I’ll take care of it. Go wait in the room.” Jungkook’s quick to get up and leave the room, shedding his shirt in the process. 

 

Then Yugyeom texts Jungkook’s bandmate. 

 

* * *

 

When Namjoon gets there he’s led into the room where Jungkook is waiting on the bed in quiet excitement. 

 

“Uh, what’s up?” Namjoon questions the shirtless maknae. 

 

“Daddy’s being mean and says he doesn’t have time to play with me. Maybe you could-”

 

“Actually.” Yugyeom starts. “He’s here to watch while I teach you lesson.” Yugyeom shuts the door and gestures for Namjoon to sit down in the chair in front of the bed. 

 

Yugyeom walks over and grabs Jungkook by the hair 

 

“So he understands that you’re  _ mine _ .” Jungkook feels all the blood in his body rush south. When his daddy got like this, Jungkook knew  it would be an experience unlike any other. 

 

Namjoon looked a little stiff, but not uncomfortable with the situation unfolding before him.

 

Yugyeom pulls down Jungkook’s pants and shoves him onto his back; immediately going to hover over him. Leaning down Yugyeom stats nipping and licking all over Jungkook’s neck and chest.

 

“Maybe seeing these will help you remember whose baby you are, huh?” Jungkook whimpers when Yugyeom presses his palm against the hardening bulge in his boxers.

 

Watching the two lovers in front of him engaging in foreplay had Namjoon’s dick aching with want as well. He figured if he was gonna sit here and watch them he’d at least have some fun with it. 

 

“Ah Jungkook, your daddy’s barely even touched you and you already look so fucked.” Namjoon groans as he starts unbuckling his own pants. Jungkook looks over flushed and panting; he feels so exposed. 

 

He loves it. Being watched like this lights a fire under his skin and has him burning for release.  Yugyeom has Jungkook’s leaking cock in his hand stroking at a pace far too slow for the older’s liking. 

 

“Daddy I need more!” Jungkook urged while trying his best to fuck into the hand stroking him. 

 

“You’ll take what I give you and be fucking grateful. Do you understand me baby boy?” Yugyeom spits on Jungkook’s cock working with it while he waits for words of acknowledgement. 

 

“Mmm, yes. Thank you Daddy!” Jungkook shivers when he looks over to see Namjoon with his hand around his dick, eyes glazed in pleasure. Not seeing that Yugyeom had grabbed the lube and was pushing the first finger past the tight ring of muscle. 

 

“You like being watched, Jungkookie?” The older nods as he pushes against the second finger, and he starts to feel the pleasure spread throughout his body. 

“Daddy, put it in! I need it, your cock, in me right now!” Jungkook’s screaming when Yugyeom adds the third finger and finds his prostate. He taps it a couple times and tugs Jungkook’s length. Just when the older is about to come, Yugyeom grabs the base of his dick and squeezes it so he can’t release. 

 

“Fuck, ah, Daddy no!” Jungkook sobs rutting down onto Yugyeoms slowly retreating fingers. Yugyeom grabs Jungkook by the neck and throws him to the floor at Namjoon’s feet.

 

“You’re gonna look at him while I fuck you.” Yugyeom states sliding under Jungkook and places him where he’s hovering over his cock. “Drop.” Jungkook sinks until he’s ass to hips with his daddy. 

 

Namjoon’s hand speeds up over his dick.

 

“Jungkook you look so good like this.” The eldest rasps fucking into his hand as Yugyeom starts fucking into Jungkook with no mercy. Jungkook throws his head back and lets out a few high pitched whines while Yugyeom starts biting at Jungkook’s neck again.

 

“Come on Namjoon, paint him with your cum. Treat him like the brat he is.” Namjoon curses as he feels himself reaching his climax. He aims his cock at the boy in front of him, covering his face and chest with his spunk. 

 

“Fuck Joonie, Daddy, I’m gonna cum.” Jungkook’s bouncing in Yugyeom’s lap, cock slapping against his abs with every thrust he receives in return. The smell of his Daddy’s musk and Namjoon’s scent as well overwhelms him and sends him into euphoria.

 

His cock spurts ropes of semen up his chest and Yugyeom doesn’t last that much longer. He busts his load in Jungkook’s spent hole. He pulls out and pushes the older forward to rest of Namjoon’s thighs and lets the older pet his soft hair.

 

“Oh shit.” Jungkook groans as Yugyeom starts eating the cum out of his ass. When the younger finishes he starts kissing his baby and telling him how good he was for him and Namjoon. The eldest agrees. 

 

“I should piss you off more often.” Jungkook laughs nuzzling into Yugyeom’s warmth. 

 

“Thanks for letting me watch. It proved to be well worth my time.” Namjoon winks at the couple still on the floor in front of him. They look at each other and blush.

 

“I might ask you to come back some time.” Yugyeom offers. 

 

“Sounds good. I gotta get back to the studio so Jungkook, get yourself cleaned up and home at a reasonable hour.” The attractive man gets up and tucks cock back into his pants before leaving. 

 

Jungkook kisses Yugyeom again and just before they can initiate round two Jungkook pulls away.

 

“So who’s next?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Request open on my tumblr @born-sinner-bangtan-lover


End file.
